Total Annihilation Challenge 2015
Welcome to the TAC 2015! Please add your name/username to the alphabetic list 'and '''to at least one list in the team section. Refer to this thread if you experience technical difficulties, have comments/suggestions or are volunteering to be a team leader. Alphabetic list agantik (German, Norwegian) AlOlaf (German, Danish) anamsc (French, German, Spanish) BAnna (Individual TAC: German, Russian, Spanish and Turkish) Belle Epoque (Russian) Bjorn (Individual TAC: German, French, + wanderlust) CarlyD (German) Cathrynm (Finnish, Japanese) Cavesa (French, German, Spanish) chokofingrz (Russian, Japanese) daegga (West-Scandinavian, East-Scandinavian) dampingwire (Japanese) Expugnator (Estonian, Georgian, Mandarin, Norwegian, Russian, adv English, French, German, Papiamento) Evita (Korean) g-bod (German & Japanese) garyb (French, Italian) geoffw (Hebrew, Russian) IBEP (French, Mandarin (+Spanish, Kannada)) Iolanthe (French, Turkish) jeff_lindqvist (Irish) Jeffers (French (+ a bit of Hindi, Ancient Greek & German)) Josquin (Russian, Irish, Japanese) liammcg (French, German, Italian & Scottish Gaelic) liam.pike1 (French) luke (French) Luso (Arabic, Sanskrit) Mohave (French) Ogrim (Russian, Catalan, Romansh) PatrickWilken (German) PeterMollenburg (French) Radioclare (Croatian, Macedonian) redflag (French, Indonesian) Rem (German, Mandarin, French, Czech) Sarnek (German, Swedish) sctroyenne (Irish, French, Spanish, Advanced Study Group) Serpent (Croatian, Danish, English, Finnish, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Swedish) s.mann (French) sillygoose1 (French, Spanish, Italian, German, Portuguese, Russian, Japanese) Solfrid Cristin (Russian, Italian, German, tourist Japanese, upkeep of English, French and Spanish) Sooniye (Albanian, Croatian, Danish, Hindi, Hungarian, Japanese, Spanish, Turkish) Stelle (Spanish, Tagalog) Takato (Japanese) tarvos (Russian, Chinese, Greek, Korean, Norwegian, upkeep of other languages) Teango (Hawaiian, Irish) The Real CZ (Korean, Japanese, Mandarin) TimmyTurner93 (Portuguese, Japanese) theyweed (English, French, German, Mandarin) tomgosse (French) Via Diva (English, German, Greek) Warp3 (Korean, Japanese) Woodsei (Japanese, Russian (+a bit of Korean) ) Yuhakko (Japanese, Korean, Mandarin) YnEoS (French, German, Russian, Hungarian, Asian & Indian Languages) Zireael (Arabic) TAC teams Based on the previous years' experience, the following options are available for now. It's possible that some of these teams won't be formed; new teams are also possible. Arabic Zireael, Luso Celtic ''(indicate languages) Josquin (Irish) sctroyenne (Irish) liammcg (Scottish Gaelic) Teango (Irish) jeff_lindqvist (Irish) Dutch East Asian Languages (please indicate language) Woodsei (Japanese, a bit of Korean) Expugnator (Mandarin) Rem (Mandarin) dampingwire (Japanese) g-bod (Japanese) YnEoS (Cantonese, Japanese, Mandarin, Korean) Josquin (Japanese) TimmyTurner93 (Japanese) Yuhakko (Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, Ainu) The Real CZ (Korean, Japanese, Mandarin) Evita (Korean) chokofingrz (Japanese) Warp3 (Korean, Japanese) IBEP (Mandarin) sillygoose1 (Japanese) Sooniye (Japanese) English as an Advanced Second Language Expugnator Serpent Via DIva Finno-Ugric and Balto-Slavonic languages (*jäŋe/*ledús) (please mention your specific language(s)) Expugnator (Estonian) Radioclare (Croatian, Macedonian) Rem (Czech) Serpent (Finnish, Croatian, Polish, Belarusian, Ukrainian, Czech) Cahrynm (Finnish) YnEoS (Hungarian, Czech) Sooniye (Croatian, Hungarian) French (please mention your level; there might be more than one team) Expugnator (B2-C1) Rem (beginner) tomgosse (beginner) liam.pike1 (beginner) Jeffers (advanced beginner? B0) Mohave (intermediate) Cavesa (C1/C2) redflag (A2) sctroyenne (C1 aiming for C2) PeterMollenburg (B1) luke (intermediate) anamsc (B2) Iolanthe (A2) garyb (advanced) s.mann (A2) IBEP (A1 Speaking/Listening/Writing, B1 Reading) theyweed(A1) sillygoose1 (C1+) German (please mention your level; there might be more than one team) AlOlaf (C1-C2) Expugnator (B1) PatrickWilken (B1-B2) Via Diva (A2-B1) Rem (approx B1) Sarnek (B1) g-bod (A2) CarlyD (A1 barely) Cavesa (A1) liammcg (A2) anamsc (B2-C1) Serpent (B1-B2) agantik (B2) sillygoose1 (A2) Rare languages For those who know for sure that their languages are rare and those who simply want to be on Team Rare. If you're hoping to start a team for your language, please list it in other languages below. Expugnator (Georgian), Luso (Sanskrit), Teango (Hawaiian), Serpent (Karelian), Sooniye (Albanian) Romance: general and smaller languages Be sure to mention your specific language(s). French and Spanish learners can join, but only if they also learn another Romance language and/or have a strong ''interest in the ones they're not learning. YnEoS (French & Romanian, strong interest in other romance languages) Serpent (Portuguese, Italian, Spanish, Romanian, Catalan) liammcg (Italian & French) TimmyTurner93 (Portuguese) garyb (French, Italian) sillygoose1 (Italian, Portuguese) Sooniye (Spanish + dabbling in French and Italian) Russian Belle Epoque (A1) Expugnator geoffw Josquin Ogrim Solfrid Cristin tarvos (B2-C1) YnEoS chokofingrz sillygoose1 Scandinavian please mention your specific language(s) AlOlaf (Danish) Expugnator (Norwegian) Serpent (Swedish, Danish) Sarnek (Swedish) daegga (West-Scandinavian, East-Scandinavian) tarvos (Swedish, Norwegian) agantik (Norwegian) Sooniye (Danish) Spanish ''(please mention your level; there might be more than one team) Serpent (intermediate+) Stelle (solid to high intermediate) Cavesa (passive B2+, active A2/B1) sctroyenne (intermediate - with weak active skills) anamsc (C2+) IBEP (C1 active, C2 passive) sillygoose1 (C1) Turkic Languages please mention your specific language(s) Iolanthe (Turkish) Other languages If/when more teams are formed, this list will be split as needed. Individual members who remain on this list until Christmas/New Year will be offered to join Team Rare. geoffw (Hebrew) Stelle (Tagalog) Via Diva (Greek), Tarvos (Greek) YnEoS (Thai, Malay, Hindi, Telugu) redflag (Indonesian) IBEP (Kannada) Takato (Japanese) Sooniye (Hindi) Individual TAC and Tandems BAnna (Individual: German, Russian, Spanish and Turkish) Bjorn (Individual TAC: German, French, + wanderlust) Advanced Study Group Indicate language(s) studied also language(s) understood Expugnator - French (can understand Portuguese, Spanish and Italian), German (can understand Norwegian) sctroyenne - French (can understand Spanish) anamsc - Spanish (can understand German, French, and Catalan) Serpent - Portuguese, Spanish, German, Italian, possibly Polish; can follow logs in Slavic&Romance languages garyb - French, Italian; can mostly understand Spanish. Cavesa- French (can understand well: English, Spanish, her native Czech, Slovak) IBEP- Spanish, Kannada (can more or less understand Italian, Portuguese)Category:Challenges